To Live or Die
by Sissy
Summary: Society hates them. All must perish. But within darkness lies light and maybe they’ll survive after all. (AU)
1. Prologue

To Live or Die By: Sissy 

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me

Warnings: possible ooc-ness, yaoi among others

Summary: Society hates them. All must perish. But within darkness lies light and maybe they'll survive after all. (AU)

A/N: I got inspired to this after seeing some fanarts in a site.

~*~*~*~

Prologue 

He ran. 

He needed to, if he wanted to live. 

He had never known why. 

Why had his mother and father hated him for falling in love? 

Maybe he was just too young to understand why. 

But now… 

Right now, all he needed to do was run.

Society hated him.

Hated him for falling in love with another man.

To be continued… 

~*~*~*~

Sissy: I know, lame stuff. But! If there is anyone who liked this, review and I'll continue! Even if there are only 5 people who do…

Kody: Now THAT is sad

Ryu: You're telling me

Amy: I think people would like to know, just _who_ was the one running? Right?

Aoi: There's not much too say. But, reviews are welcome! Just no flames, please. And if this story doesn't receive many reviews, we'll cancel it. I don't know how, but we will.


	2. Chapter 1

To Live or Die By: Sissy 

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me

Warnings: possible ooc-ness, yaoi among others

Summary: Society hates them. All must perish. But within darkness lies light and maybe they'll survive after all. (AU)

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed!

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1 

"Ray! Ray!" a girl with long pink hair tied in a ponytail with a pink 'bow', searched around the dark allies for her friend

"Did you find him?" a blond boy came up to her, asking

"No. Darn it. Where could he be? And it's almost dawn" she said, biting her lower lip

"Guys! I found him!" a boy with glasses on top his head approached them, accompanied with a boy with long tied black hair

"Ray! Thank goodness!" the girl ran towards the black haired boy, Ray and hugged him

"Easy Mariah! I need the oxygen!" Ray said to his worried friend

"Good job Kenny, but where was he?" the blond boy asked his friend

"Out looking for Kai. And thanks, but you know I'll do anything to help, Max" Kenny said with a grin on his face

"Guys! Big problem!" three boys arrived from the roof of one of the buildings

"Lee? What's wrong?" Mariah asked the boy who spoke, as she let go of Ray

"It's that idiot Kai!" Lee said

"What?! What's wrong with Kai?!" Ray yelled

"Calm down Ray. Don't kill Lee" another of the boys, but with red hair said as approached Ray then stopped a few feet away from him

"Why shouldn't I Tala?!" yelled Ray

"Look. First of all, I think the others should go to the club" Tala said and turned to the last boy, "Kevin, I need you to tell Brian I'll be coming home late" the boy, Kevin nodded

"Why do we have to go to the club?" Max asked

"I don't want you guys to get hurt" Tala said and everyone, except Lee and Kenny glared at him. He sighed then said, "Kai went to the factory"

"SAY WHAT?!" the others yelled

"I have no idea why, but he did. So I want you guys to stay in the club while Ray and I go look for him. Is that ok?" and everyone nodded, "Ok, then. Ray, let's go"

Ray and Tala left and the others nodded to themselves before they left in different directions

~*~*~

"Do you really have no idea why Kai would go there alone?" Ray asked Tala as the made their way through the roofs

"No. But whatever the reason, Kai shouldn't be going to the factory. Much less alone" Tala said then suddenly stopped. So did Ray

They looked eagerly in front of them. Waiting. Then suddenly some sort of machine appeared.

"Droids" they both muttered

~Meanwhile~

A boy cautiously walked, trying not to get caught.

He had no idea as to why had he gone to the factory. But since he was there, might as well look around he thought.

"Is the boy quiet now?" he heard a man in lab coats talking to someone

"Yeah. We managed to sedate him. But I swear if he wakes up and starts screaming I'll kill him in the most brutal way" he heard another voice

"Don't. Master Voltaire wants him alive. After all, the experiment was a success" the first man said

'Master Voltaire?!' the boy thought, 'My grandfather is behind this factory?!'

"What are you two doing? We're ready to talk to the boy" another voice called them and they all left

'…Huh?!' he looked to see that they were gone, 'Damn it Kai! Go look for them!' he scolded himself and left to look for them

~*~*~

"Mariah? Do you think they're alright?" Max asked Mariah who stopped at their table

"I dunno. I hope so" Mariah said and someone called her, "Oops! Sorry, gotta go. Tables to wait" and she left

"Mariah makes a good waitress doesn't she?" Lee asked Max and Kenny

"Yeah. But she's a bit loud" Max said

The three of them were at a table in their club, which Mariah ran. The club also served as to protect all sorts of people, just as long as they didn't cause any problems.

"Still, I'm amazed as to how Mariah can run this place without the society people finding us" Max said

"She has ways Max" Lee said

"Yeah, but we're wanted. You know, for helping the g's"

"Max's right Lee. But I'm more amazed to as she hides the g's from the society people, you know?" Kenny said

"True. But let's not worry about those damn sp's! Let's have some fun!" Max said, stood up and went towards the second floor to play in the pool table especially for them. Kenny and Lee nodded to each other and followed Max

~*~*~

Kai ran around looking for those people. He searched and searched until he stopped dead cold. He turned his head slowly to the right. There was a long corridor to his right with a door at the end of it. He had stopped when he heard screaming. Screaming that sounded familiar to him.

He walked slowly towards the door. When he reached the door, which seemed like an eternity to him at the moment, he looked inside by the glass window on the door.

What he saw frightened him.

A boy, no older than he was, was on a bed with wires wrapped around him so the electricity he was shocked with could do damage. Kai noticed that the boy was a classmate of his.

"Takao?!" he thought out loud

But none of the men noticed Kai had entered the room. They were all too busy with the pleasure they received with each scream from the boy.

Kai watched in horror as his friend screamed in agony. Suddenly, the boy looked at Kai, but none of the people there could see that he was looking at Kai.

"Ready to talk now?" a man asked

But the boy didn't stop looking at Kai. Instead, he moved his lips. Trying to speak. The man who talked earlier came closer to hear him.

"…burn…in…hell…you'll…never…catch…them…I…won't…let…you…" he said

The man retreated and yelled, "More power! Clearly he doesn't get it!" and the shocked him with more electricity

Kai noticed that as the boy screamed, he cried. Then as his eyes lost all color he managed to say one thing before he fell to oblivion. "Kai" he said, but no one but Kai himself noticed

~*~*~

"There it is! The factory!" Tala said as they headed closed to the factory

'KAI!' Ray yelled in his thoughts

But just as they had gotten closer, the place blew up and fire engulfed it.

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

Sissy: So. What'd you guys think? I know some of you want this to be a Kai/Ray fic. and I would do it, if not for the fact that I plan to make this fic. into a Tyson/Kai fic. So sorry to some of you!

Kody: She's blabbing again. Someone stop her before she says everything

Sissy: But even though this is a Tyson/Kai fic. doesn't stop me from being naughty. Hehehehehe

*clunk*

Kody: So sorry. But the author appears to be unavailable right now, please leave a message after the beep:

Ryu: BEEEEEPPP

Amy: So, thanks again for those that reviewed and we hope that in the future we might make a Kai/Ray fic. for the readers.

Aoi: Don't I get to say something?

Amy: Shush Aoi! Smile and wave


	3. Chapter 2

To Live or Die By: Sissy 

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me

Warnings: possible ooc-ness, yaoi among others

Summary: Society hates them. All must perish. But within darkness lies light and maybe they'll survive after all. (AU)

A/N: I'll start off saying that I made I mistake when I posted the first chapter. I wrote Kenny instead of Kevin, but fear not! I fixed it when I posted this chapter!

Kody: Who got her out off the closet?

~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 

"Oh God! Kai!" Ray tried to run into the fire but Tala stopped him, "What's the matter with you Tala?!"

"Ray calm down! We don't know if Kai's in there or if he escaped!" Tala said and Ray calmed down a bit, "Ok. Before we bang our heads together I think we should go back to the club and tell the others" Ray hesitated but nodded anyway, "Good. Now we'd better hurry. More droids are coming" Tala said and they both left

~*~*~

"Oh my God! Isn't that where the factory is supposed to be?!" Mariah looked out the second door window

"Shit! You're right!" Max said

The club, which disguised as a bar/restaurant (mainly bar) was closed during the day, so the gang was playing pool on the second floor but stopped when they heard the explosion.

"Where's Tala?!" they heard a voice after the door was rapidly opened and closed with fury.

They all looked down by the balcony since the second floor was an opened floor and was mainly taking half the space of the room on the upper level.

"Where's Tala?!" the boy, who was accompanied by Kevin, repeated

"Brian what's wrong?" Mariah asked

"Why the hell did this kid tell me Tala's not with you guys AND went to the factory?!" Brian pointed towards Kevin

"Well, he's with Ray and-" Mariah stopped talking. Brian was behind her with his left hand on her shoulder and his right hand on her neck

"You forget, Mariah, that the only reason I'm here is because of Tala" Brian whispered to her

"Mariah!" Kevin ran up the stairs to try and stop Brian but a boy held him back when he got to the top of the stairs, "Let go Gary!"

"I'm sorry Kevin but Brian can easily kill you and if you die I'm not doing my job as a bodyguard" Gary told him

"Guys they're here!" Max pointed towards the stairs, where Ray and Tala were arriving

They all looked at the stairs and saw Ray and Tala. Both were alive, but with a few scratches.

"Hi guys…" Ray said lowly. Brian let go of Mariah and hit Ray in the head, "What was that for?!"

"Why the hell were you and Tala going to the factory?! I told you I don't want Tala there!" he yelled. It was obvious he cared a lot about Tala

"Brian it's ok! We didn't go in!" Tala said to him and Brian calmed down

"Ray, where's Kai?" Max asked

"…" Ray looked at the floor

"Sorry guys, but when we got to the factory it blew up. Now, we're sure Kai isn't that stupid to go a blow up the factory, but we don't know where he is" Tala explained

"So, in other words, you're not sure if he's alive?" Lee asked out loud

"Don't worry, I'm alive" they all turned to the door to see Kai close it. He looked like shit, but ok anyway. He had scratches everywhere and looked like he had walked a long way

"Kai!" Ray ran down the stairs and hugged Kai

"Take it easy Ray, I'm hurt" Kai said and Ray let go of him

"What happened Kai? Why did you go to the factory?" Mariah asked as she and the others arrived to see Kai

"Not now" Kai said, "Tala, Brian, Gary. I need you guys to come with me" he told said boys and they nodded. Kai nodded back and they left

"I wonder what was wrong" Mariah wondered as Ray went into a slump

~*~*~

"What's the matter Kai? Where are we going?" Tala asked Kai as they followed him around the back allies

"Is this about why the factory blew up?" Brian asked

"Yeah, but it's worse" Kai said

They followed him to the back of an old apartment building. They went inside and went up to the third floor. As soon as they got there they went towards one of the apartments with the door number 308. Kai opened the door and the others gasped.

The boy Kai had seen in the factory laid on the floor, resting against the wall. The boy looked to be in _way _more bad shape than Kai. The boy slowly raised his head, and even though his eyes were still void he glared at the new comers. Kai realizing he was mad and glowing, went up to the boy, put his hand on the boy's head and said, "Stop it Takao. They're not going to hurt you. They're friends" the boy calmed down an stopped glowing

"Kai, who is this boy? He seems to have-" Tala began worriedly but Kai cut him short

"He does have a guardian. But he's the factory's newest guinea pig" Kai said, putting an assurance to Tala's thoughts

"Oh, boy" Brian muttered

"He's been electrocuted, hasn't he?" Gary asked when he looked at the boy up close

"Tortured is a better word" Kai said as he sat on the floor, followed by Tala and Brian, doing a circle

"But this kid isn't part of Anti-Society. Is he?" Brian asked

"No. Tyson was never part of our group. But it looks like he might have known something" Kai said

"Kai. What just _happened _at the factory?" Tala asked

Kai sighed as Gary joined them. Kai explained to them how he went into the factory after receiving an e-mail, about the men in the lab coats, about what he heard, what he saw and that when he turned his head away that there was an explosion and then he woke up in the sewers with Tyson next to him.

"It was probably your guardian who saved you" Brian said after Kai finished

"I agree with Brian. But, the mystery remains as to why the factory blew up" Tala said

"And why the boy was taken" Gary added

"I might be able to help you with that" Kai said as he took out a small cd in its case.

"What's that?" Tala asked

"Managed to take it when I snuck in. Contains all their data" Kai said giving Brian the cd then looked a Tala very seriously, "What do you think they did to him? He doesn't look like he remembers anything, plus the fact that he isn't talking"

"He looks fine at the moment, but it's too early to tell. At the very least we know his body wasn't refined, since we took out their data on refining just last month" Tala said

"…" Kai stayed quiet. Gary, Mariah and him were the only ones who knew about Tala's and Brian's secret. They had told only them when they joined Anti-Society.

"I think it'll be better if Tyson stays here. I'll send a bed and some sheets and pillows tonight so don't worry" Tala said

"And Ray? I'm sure as hell think he'll want to know what going on" Kai asked

"I'll talk to him and the others about this"

"Good. And the stuff about Voltaire?"

"We'll take to the grave"

Kai nodded in thanks and they stood up.

"Get some rest Kai. We don't want to lose our fearless leader" Brian joked and Kai nodded

"We'll get going now. Oh. And I'll talk to Robert to see if he has any new info, just in case" Tala said

"Thanks. I'll try to go to the club tomorrow"

"Ok, but don't push yourself"

"Come on. I'm hungry" Gary said as he opened the door

"Yeah, let's go. I want to make Enrique eat his word about being too bored" Brian said

"Fine. Bye Kai" Tala said and left with the others

Kai stood there and greeted silence.

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

Sissy: Yay! Finally done! About Anti-Society. I'll try and speak more about it in the following chapters and the purpose of the droids, since they're important.

Kody: And to some of you. This is a Kai/Tyson fic. But since you people like the plot and want a Kai/Ray fic. we can work on making a similar plot but of Ray & Kai, k?

Ryu: To the closet! To the closet!

Kody: Oh, yeah!

Sissy: What?!

… … …

Aoi: That wasn't very nice you guys

Amy: I agree

Sissy: Thanks girls! And people! Please give some comments on the new chap! And I'll try and upload when I can since I'm very busy, get sidetracked easily and have two other fics to upload as well.


	4. Chapter 3

To Live or Die By: Sissy 

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me

Warnings: possible ooc-ness, yaoi among others

Summary: Society hates them. All must perish. But within darkness lies light and maybe they'll survive after all. (AU)

A/N: Wow. Many people are eating me because of the pairing in this fic.

Kody: No kidding. Well, at least you did the other fic

Yup

~*~*~*~

Chapter 3 

"We're back! Is there any food left?" Gary announced their arrival to the club

"Dudes, what happened with Kai?" a blond boy came up to them as Gary tried to go to the kitchen but was held back by Tala

"Enrique! Just the ass I wanted to kill!" Brian said before he took Enrique to a room under the second floor

"Gary, stop. We need to talk to the others" Tala told him and Gary stopped. Gary sighed and followed Tala to the second floor where they joined Mariah, Lee and Kenny.

"How's Ray?" Tala asked

"Over there sulking" Mariah pointed towards one corner of the room where an 'L' shaped sofa was with Ray in the corner of it

"Forget Ray. What happened with Kai?" Lee asked

Tala sighed and told them everything, except the part about Voltaire since he was sure Kai would tell them eventually.

"Ray's gonna freak" Mariah said as soon as Tala finished

"Yup" Lee agreed

"Hmm… Guys, I gotta go. I need to check something" Kenny said and left them

"Tala, around what time should the bed be delivered?" Gary asked eating a sandwich he was brought

"Oh yes. You can take it around 9. Lee I want you to help Gary take the bed, ok?" Tala asked Lee, who nodded, "Take Ray as well. They need sheets and pillows" Gary and Lee nodded then left

"Tala, why don't you go downstairs and ask Oliver to make you some breakfast?" Mariah suggested to him

"Ok, I will. But what about Ray?" Tala asked her

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him" Mariah said

"Thanks" Tala said and went downstairs

Mariah nodded to herself then approached Ray and sat next to him.

"Ray, you ok?" she asked him

"No. Why didn't Kai take me with him?" he asked himself

Mariah sighed and explained it to him.

"No wonder Drigger said he smelled another person on Kai. Do you think he hates me?" Ray asked and Mariah snapped

Mariah stood up and slapped Ray right across the face, "Get a grip Ray! You are **_not_** this pathetic!" she yelled at him, "You'll see Kai tonight, so don't worry" she said softly as she put her hand on his shoulder then straightened up, "Come on. You haven't had breakfast yet" Mariah said as she dragged Ray downstairs

"Here you go Tala" a boy, who could pass of like a girl, gave Tala some toast bread and a cup of hot chocolate, "Oh! Mariah! Is he gonna eat now?" he asked

"Yes, Oliver, he is. And could you give me some juice?" Mariah asked as she sat Ray next to Tala and herself next to Ray

"Sure!" he said then looked at Ray. "And what'll you have Ray?"

"A sandwich is fine" Ray muttered

"Ok! Be right back!" Oliver smiled and left for the kitchen, which was on the other side of the bar

"………Is Kai alright?" Ray asked after a moment of silence

"Of course he is. It'd take a lot more to kill Kai. He's just resting" Tala said drinking from his cup

"Oh…" Ray stayed quiet since he had nothing more to ask. Thankfully, Oliver returned with his food

"Here you go" he handed Ray a plate with some cheese sandwiches and a cup of juice to Mariah, "Oh, Mariah. Emily called earlier saying she was coming over" Oliver said before he left towards the room where Enrique and Brian were, with a tray of drinks and food

"Emily's coming? Then that idiot is as well" Mariah muttered before she heard the door open

"HELLO!!!!" they all heard from the doorway and turned to see four people standing there

"Aw, crap" Mariah muttered as the only female on the group closed the door

"Hi guys!" Max went to greet them

"Hi Max!" the girl and Max shook hands

"Emily, how's mom?" Max asked her

"Busy. Eddie and Steve got her a droid so she's updating the list" Emily explained

"Hi Max. How you doing bud?" the two other boys came to say hi to Max

"Hi Eddie. Hi Steve. I'm good, but there's a small problem with Kai" Max said

"Our fearless leader? What's wrong with him?" Eddie asked

"I only know what Kenny told me, which was pretty short by the way" Max began

"So, what did he say?" Steve asked

"That Kai rescued some kid in the factory and was taking care of him. Other than that, nothing. But Tala's taking it serious. He's not telling anyone anything, but we know he'll talk soon" Max explained

"And Ray? How's he taking it?" Emily asked

"Right now he seems fine from where I'm standing" Max pointed behind him where Ray was

"Mariah!" the last boy went towards Mariah

"Uh, Emily?" Max called but no answer

"Eek!" Mariah hid behind Ray

"M-I-C-H-A-E-L!!!!!!" Emily yelled and a glowing alligator came out of her body

"Ack! E-Emily!" Michael looked at her scared

"Trygator attack!!!!" Emily yelled and in a second Michael was on the floor, unconscious. Emily smiled and Trygator returned to her body

"Emily? Don't you think using your guardian was a bit extreme?" Max asked

"He'll live" Emily said and Max was pulled away by Eddie and Steve

"Hi Emily!" Oliver arrived as Emily sat down next to Mariah

"Hi"

"Oh, was Michael at it again?" Oliver asked and received a few nods, "Emily, you have to learn to control him" Oliver said now from behind the counter

"Yeah, but how?" she asked

"Don't worry, I'll tell you how!" Oliver said happily

Tala, Ray, Emily and Mariah listen carefully as Oliver told them many things. And after Oliver had finished Ray and Tala looked blue and were blushing. They had tried to get away, but found Oliver's talk interesting yet it scared them the more he talked.

"Wow" Mariah said blushing slightly

"Do you thing it'll work?" Emily asked

"Of course it will! How do you think I got Enrique to calm down?" Oliver asked happily as unspeakable images went through Ray's and Tala's minds.

"Ugh…." Michael woke up and sat next to Tala

"Hi Michael. Had a nice nap?" Oliver joked and winked at Emily

"Ha ha. Very funny" Michael said before Emily dragged him to the inside of the only bathroom in the club, which was next to the kitchen

There was silence before they heard a scream, followed by some very uncomfortable silence. Tala, Ray and Mariah blushed while Oliver laughed. Enrique arrived and looked confused at them.

"Did I just hear Michael?" he asked and Tala and Ray looked blue, "What? What happened?"

"O-Oliver told Emily about h-how she…um, how she 'calmed' you…" Mariah said blushing slightly

"You didn't!" Enrique yelled at Oliver

"Yup!" Oliver nodded happily, "That's why she's in the bathroom with Michael!"

"Oliver!" Enrique yelled, "That is private! You can't just tell people stuff like that!" he scolded him

"It was just friendly advice"

Enrique shook his head and left to go help Brian again, muttering, "Forgot what I was gonna ask now" Oliver giggled and followed Enrique

The rest just shook their heads and went to play pool with Max, Eddie and Steve. They played the whole afternoon in pairs. Around 8:40 Mariah said it was time to prepare to open the club. While Mariah and Emily went to change in the locker rooms, which were right next to the room were Brian, Enrique and Oliver were, the boys were cleaning the tables. After Emily and Mariah came out Michael, Eddie and Steve went in to change. Mariah was about to go and get Oliver when Gary and Lee arrived by the back door.

"Ray! Come on! Time to go!" Lee said signaling Ray to go outside. Ray nodded and left with them. As son as they were gone Oliver came out

"Tala, come here!" Oliver called him

"Oliver, we're gonna open soon" Mariah told him

"Ok, I'll be right there. Tala come on" Oliver said and went inside with Tala

Mariah and Emily looked confused as the boys came out of the locker room. Max decided to stay upstairs

Inside, Tala was brought to the back of the room where Brian and Enrique were.

"What's going on?" Tala asked and Brian and Enrique looked at him worriedly

They sighed and told him everything.

"So, he's in all the lists?" Tala asked

"Except refining. Don't worry, Brian told me" Enrique said

"And those four were in that project?" Tala asked, pointing at the monitor

"Yup. Also, Tyson's data has been deleted but his name remains" Brian said

"So we know squat why they wanted him?" Tala asked and received nods, "Anything else?"

Brian nodded, "There's a file missing"

"Which one?"

"Project Anti-Society" Brian said and all fell quiet

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

Sissy: Aaaahhhhh. Finally done!!!!

Kody: Took you long enough

Sissy. Thanks Kody, I love you too.

Kody: Whatever

Aoi: Ok readers what'd you think?

Amy: For those that don't know, we created a new fic. entitled 'With You Again Tomorrow'

Ryu: Of course, only the prologue's up

Aoi: But the pairing's Ray/Kai

Amy: And it's sorta the same plot as this story, so if you wanna read it, go ahead!

Sissy: Please review! And does anybody here mind the pairing of this fic?


	5. Chapter 4

To Live or Die By: Sissy 

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me

Warnings: possible ooc-ness, yaoi among others

Summary: Society hates them. All must perish. But within darkness lies light and maybe they'll survive after all. (AU)

A/N: Hmm… *sigh* I hate my life

Kody: Oh, stop whining

~*~*~*~

Chapter 4 

Ray had followed Gary and Lee towards Kai's apartment. When they got there Gary and Lee left a mattress on the floor and left. Ray looked around to see Tyson, still in front of the window and Kai a few steps in front of Tyson. Ray left the sheets and pillows on the mattress and went towards the fridge. After he check the contents he took out two apples and handed one to Kai before he sat on the mattress.

Ray looked at Tyson, who remained motionless. Ray ate thinking of what to do. But after a while, Kai had fallen asleep in a corner of the room.

Ray sighed as he fixed a pillow and sheet on an end of the bed. He took a sheet and wrapped in around Kai's body, so he wouldn't catch a cold. Ray yawned and looked at Tyson.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" no answer. Ray shook his head and laid on the mattress, falling asleep almost instantly.

Everything remained quiet until Tyson stood up. As soon as he did two glows emitted from Kai and Ray's bodies. From Kai came out a red bird and from Ray came a white tiger. Both creatures growled at Tyson, warning him not to approach them. Kai and Ray remained asleep, unaware of anything.

Tyson ignored the creatures and faced the window. He opened the window as his body started glowing. +A blue+ dragon came out of Tyson's body and his eyes were now normal again.

"Go Dragoon. Make sure they don't find us" Tyson told the dragon, Dragoon before it nodded and flew off.

Tyson turned around to face the creatures, who were now in front of him. He softly smiled at them before he sat back down and went to sleep.

The two creatures looked at each other and nodded before they sat next to their masters and went to sleep as well.

~*~*~

Early the next morning Tyson woke up and so did the bird and tiger.

Tyson looked at them before he spoke, "You guardians really love your masters, don't you?"

The guardians nodded, amazed Tyson still had normal eyes. Tyson turned to the window after he stood up and saw Dragoon. Kai and Ray's guardians stood still as Dragoon entered Tyson's body and his eyes went void again. The guardians stretched and entered their masters' body and Ray and Kai slowly woke up.

"*yawn* Good morning Kai" Ray said automatically when he saw Kai

"Yeah, morning'" Kai said rubbing his eyes and got up. "Takao, what are you doing?" Kai asked as soon as he saw Tyson looking out the window, yet knew full well he wasn't going to receive an answer

"Kai, are we going to the club?" Ray asked

"Yeah, but we should first get cleaned up" Kai said as he closed the window and took Tyson's away from it. "Come on, let's go" Kai said and they all left

After 15 minutes Kai and Tyson arrived at Kai's apartment. Ray separated from them since his apartment was in a different part of the city, but assured Kai he would go to the club right after.

Kai left Tyson in the sofa while he took a bath. Kai emerged from the bathroom a while later and handed Tyson a pair of clothes. Tyson took the clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

After a while he came out, fully dressed and smelling freshly new, like Kai.

Kai left the book he was reading and headed for the door, followed by Tyson, who took his hand, so as not to lose Kai.

After a 30-minute walk they arrived at the club and as soon as they got inside a crowd erupted.

"Is this the kid?" Michael, who was informed earlier, asked

"What's wrong with him?" Eddie asked

"Hold it! You're not even giving Kai some room!" Emily said

Kai sweatdroped to see mostly everyone there. Still holding Tyson's hand, he moved forward. Tala saw that Kai was still being followed and decided to help him.

"Ok, would you all leave Kai alone?!" he yelled and everyone who was following Kai, retreated. Kai sighed and thanked Tala.

"I knew it! Tyson, it is you!" Kai heard Kenny and both he and Tyson turned to look at the boy.

Tyson's eyes stared to return to normal, "Chief?" he called and his were now normal, "Chief!" he ran towards Kenny and both boys knocked fists

Kai looked as confused as everyone else, but he looked down at the abandoned hand as the two boys talked.

"I heard you ran away! What happened?" Kenny asked

"Well, you heard right! Of course I ran away! I had to! Those idiots that called themselves my parents tried to kill me!" Tyson said it like it was no big deal and everyone looked at him surprised

"What do you mean they tried to kill you? They're your parents!" Kenny said and many nodded

"Kenny, I thought I told you before that they aren't really my parents. Don't you remember?" Tyson asked

"Yeah, but you disappeared well over 3 months ago!" Kenny yelled at Tyson, who didn't looked very surprised but just scratched his hair

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that" he said

"What do you mean you forgot?"

"Well, it's not like those idiots at the factory were telling me what day it was after each experiment"

"…Tyson, can you tell us what happened at the factory?"

"Sure, I guess" Tyson said as he crossed his arms behind his head

"Then let's go in here" Kenny directed Tyson into the computer room

Kai, Tala, Brian, Mariah, Lee, Max, Ray, Gary, Enrique, Oliver, Emily and Michael followed them inside. Those that were left went to eavesdrop after the door closed.

Inside the room there were 4 computers at the end of the room and in front of them was long rectangular table for 12. Kai sat at the far end of the table. Tyson and Kenny sat to his right, followed by Ray, Mariah and Lee. On Kai's left sat Tala, Brian, Gary, Max and Emily. Michael sat on the other end of the table and Enrique and Oliver were behind him, against the wall.

"So, Tyson. What happened at the factory?" Kenny was a bit nervous because so many people followed and he was sure the others were eavesdropping

"Well, I'm not really sure. If I wasn't awake, who knows what they did to me. But if I was awake, I was either in a cell, or being interrogated" Tyson said

"That Tyson" Kai started and everyone looked at him, "When I found you, you were being asked some questions. But, what did they want with you?" Kai asked

Tyson looked like he was being asked a life or death question, "I don't really remember" he lied, "Everything was like a big blur" he said and everyone sighed.

Tyson looked around confused and saw Emily and Michael. "Hi Emily! Hi Michael!" he waved at them

'Great. He noticed us' Emily and Michael thought

"Wait. Now I remember why I hated him' Kai thought

"You know each other?" Mariah asked

"Of course! From the factory. We were in-" Tyson was about to say but he was interrupted by Enrique and Oliver, who put their hands on top his mouth

"What's going on?" Kai asked

'Oh, shot. We forgot we didn't tell anyone' Tala and Brian thought

"Um, well…" Enrique started

"Forget it" Emily said, "You can tell them"

"Um, well…" Oliver tried to speak

"We know Tyson because we were all in the same project in the factory" Michael said

"What project?" Kai asked

"Project Artificial Bio-Guardians" Tala said quickly before banging his head with his hand

"Artificial Bio-Guardians?" Lee asked, confused

"Basically, our guardians were created" Emily said

"Eddie and Steve were in the project as well" Michael said

"Which reminds me" Brian started and everyone turned to him, "Tyson, your name was in all the list except for the refinement project"

"Ah. That. Wait. Oooohhhhh. You guys are the ones who took out the refined building. Thanks man" Tyson said as soon as his mouth was free

"Hold on a sec" Max called and everyone turned to him, "Why were Emily and the others taken? They're not g's or l's. And they didn't join us until after we rescued them, even though I wasn't told why they were there" Max said and some nodded

"Oh, don't you know? Voltaire's just looking for candidates to form his own little army" Tyson said

"Voltaire?" they asked themselves and Kai froze, but Tala ignored it

"Wait, is that what project Anti-Society is about?" Tala asked

"Huh? Kinda. I mean, _you_ guys are project Anti-Society" Tyson said and they all froze

~*~*~

"Let's see now. The list's updated, so I need to call Eddie and Steve to take the droid back" a woman told herself, "What's missing? Oh, yeah. Kenny asked me to look for a Tyson's file"

The woman checked her files and found what she was looking for. She opened it and read the contents. She gasped and read it again.

" 'Actions towards subject: protect'? But why?" she continued reading, " 'Note: As of today Biovolt's founder, Voltaire needs him protected for the success of Project Anti-Society'? What the-? 'His life is essential to the project and will put and end to Anti-Society'? Oh, God. I have to tell the others!" she said, taking a disk from her computer and ran.

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~

Sissy: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa……….. I finally finished this chapter…………

Kody: See, what you can do if you put your heart on it?

Sissy: What??

Kody: Never mind, but will you finish your cousin's wedding present?

Sissy: In a sec……. *leaves through the door*

Aoi: She's not coming back is she?

Kody: Shit she ran away!!!! *runs after Sissy*

Ryu: Please send us your thoughts and review

Amy: Of course Sissy will be busy a little since she's starting high school tomorrow

Aoi: *sigh* I'm gonna go see the second CCS movie *Aoi leaves*

Amy: Wait for me!!!! *goes with her*

Ryu: Sure I'll just stay here and watch the e-mail. My life sucks


End file.
